By way of background concerning conventional feeding methods, it is noted that such methods are limited with respect to optimizing particularly desirable egg production characteristics. For instance, it is desirable to farm robust eggs that will not crack while being transported to the marketplace. Producing eggs that are larger, and with particular consumption characteristics (e.g., flavor, calories, cholesterol, etc.), is also desirable. However, despite there being a great demand for eggs that exhibit these and other desirable characteristics, current egg production methods fail to provide an adequate mechanism for efficiently producing such eggs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to design a chicken feed methodology which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.